secretly
by aia1097
Summary: Lexi is a superstar. perfect life, perfect hair, perfect job. She's perfect, or is she? especially that she has a crush on her best friend, Shane. I do not own anything, I only own Lexi!
1. In the beginning

Right here, Right now

{year 2040}

Lisa: mom, what's the age gap of you and dad?

Lexi: 7 years baby, 7 years.

Lisa: that's a big age gap mom, were you ever afraid that he would leave you?

Lexi: if it's true love there are no doubts.

Lisa: oh

[Backward a few decades]

There was this girl. She was just nine years old when she became a celebrity; she endorsed many products such as head and shoulders, baby bottle pop and many, many more. She remained to be the girl next door; kept all of her friends, went to parties, emailed people and most of all: her so-called childhood "brothers" named Shane, nick and Kevin . But they weren't in the same family. They weren't even from the same part of the world! She was from Asia; while the boys were from America. Despite their differences they were, and still are, friends till the end.

But then she is now 11 years old turning 12 in a few months. And has signed multiple multimillion dollar contracts with allure magazine, candy magazine and is even designing her own clothing line! And yet you'd think she has it all; but, she doesn't.

Not yet. At least

{January 1, 2008. 10:00am}

Carmen (Lexi's mom/manager): wake up sleepy head, your gonna be late for your first photo shoot of the year!

Lexi: 5 more minutes mom

Carmen: I gave you "5 more minutes" half an hour ago! ………That's it; I'm getting the bucket!

(the bucket is a pail of ice water Carmen would pour on lexi and her brother, Max)

Lexi(immediately getting up and running to the shower): I'm up!! I'm up!!

Carmen: atta girl!

Max: mom, where am I gonna stay while you're at the shoot?

Carmen: Don't worry, you'll be with the baby sitter.

Oh, and lexi, eggs or pancakes?

Lexi(walking to her room): pancakes

Carmen: max, eggs or pancakes?

Max: eggs

Lexi: mooooom, dress or pants and kimono?

Carmen: pants

Lexi: ok, with the aqua beach glass necklace. Right?

Carmen: spot on.


	2. frozen in time

{at Quixote studios}

lexi: Good morning, Mia.

Mia (receptionist): good morning, nattie.

Mia: the 10:30 appointment is in studio 5.

Carmen: is serge there?

Mia: yes he is ma'am. He has a new year's resolution to always be early, or at least on time!

Lexi: oh really? Let's see if he can keep that resolution for another appointment!

[All laugh]

{At studio 5}

Serge (head of allure magazine): ahhh. There's my gorgeous gal!

Lexi: there's the head of the company that's always late! Where're the three musketeers?

Nick, Kevin and Shane (all with baby bottle pops): over here!!!

(Baby bottle pops are lollipops that are shaped like baby bottles, with the bottle part as hawakan)

Lexi: where's mine?

Maggie (personal assistant #1): here you go lexi. Strawberry swirl flavor.

Lexi: Thanks, Mag.

Serge: sorry to cut this little party, but we have some pictures to take! Meet the photographer, Nigel Barker and our creative director, Joanna Brandon.

[Nigel and Joanna are British, complete with the accent]

Nigel: ahhh, we meet again, Ms. Diaz

Gary (makeup artist): oh, alex. We need to get you to makeup ASAP!

Sheila(hair person): I'll work on her hair!

Lexi: ok, sure. (to Shane) come with me?

Shane: sure

[At Lexi's dressing room]

Shane: um…Lex, I need to tell you something.

Lexi(worried that he killed someone): Y-yeah, sure. What's up?

Shane: I broke up with Malina.

[Malina was Shane's girlfriend. She wasn't a good one at that, everybody knew it wouldn't last. It surprisingly lasted longer than anybody expected]

Lexi: whaaaaat?

Shane: we broke up

Lexi(trying to sound sympathetic, yet she really isn't): why? What happened?

Shane: you guys were right; she was cheating on me.

Lexi: I wanna say I told you so, but it would only make it hurt more

[flashback to 6 months ago]

Lexi: YOU NEED TO REALIZE THAT SHE'S CHEATING ON YOU!

Shane: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER!!

Lexi (dodging a lamp that Shane threw): BUT YOU SAW THE PICTURES!

Nick: come on bro, you have to believe us

Shane: no!! you photoshopped those pictures!

[Lexi and Nick slam the door]

[The present]

Shane: I know it wasn't easy seeing me get my heart broken slowly, day by day. It's just that I was in too-

Lexi: that you were too in love?

Shane: yeah…

Lexi: now, if you don't mind, I need to change

Shane: oh sure, sorry

[Lexi steps out of her dressing room in a beautiful minidress and ballet heels with make-up that makes her glow]

Nick: wow, you're gorgeous!

Shane: stunning!

Nigel: alright (claps to get everyone's attention) we have a new year spread to shoot!

[The 4 celebs walk to the set and pose for the 5-page spread in allure magazine]

{Every now and then changing the hairstyles, clothes, props and backgrounds}

There's a party background, an under the sea background, a plain white background and many, many more. In the middle of the shoot, Carmen has to go.

Carmen: kids, I have to go already.

Lexi: why?

Carmen: you're not my only client.

Lexi: ah, ok

{After the shoot they went to go and get food at their fave bistro a few blocks away}

Waitress: hello, my name is Marissa and I'll be serving you today

Kevin: lex, you first.

(They have this tradition of ordering by age; from youngest to oldest)

Lexi: the pesto pasta lite with a white chocolate frappuccino.

Nick: the meet-meat spaghetti with mint iced tea

Shane: I'll have the Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapples and a milkshake

Kevin: I'll get…the anything but the sink pizza, with water

Waitress: will the pizzas be half and half or 2 separate pizzas?

Shane: half and half

Waitress: alright, your orders will be ready in a few minutes

[waitress walks away]

Shane: guys, about Malina and me, thanks for trying to open my eyes and being patient. And sorry for everything.

Kevin: It's alright

Lexi: come on, you were in love, it's not okay but it's forgivable

[and the waitress comes]

waitress: here you go

Shane: thanks

[they end up talking about random things under the sun]

(like cheese)

Nick (laughing): why are there so many cheeses when it's just sour milk?!

(or clocks)

Shane: why do they always have to be round?! It can be square, or triangular!

[once they've talked 'till their jaws hurt; they went to their favorite diner for some ice cream]


	3. reminisce

(and they sit down at their usual spot since they were kids; on the park bench across the street)

Shane: ahhh memories.

Nick: Like my first embarrassing moment!

Kevin: oh yeah, where you tripped, fell and had your pants pulled down?!

Lexi: in front of your crush right?

Kevin: or Shane's first kiss?

Lexi: with Carla Edwards right?

Shane: she is the worst kisser I've ever kissed

Nick: That's because she's the only girl you've ever kissed out of the 19 years of your life!

[all laugh]

[They crashed at Lexi's hotel; with all of them on the couch, watching TV]

Shane: um, guys. I have a confession to make.

Lexi: OMG. You killed someone?!?!?!?!

Shane: not that kind of confession

Nick: phew. For a moment there…

Shane: anyway, I didn't kiss Carla Edwards.

Kevin: yeah, we know.

Lexi: we just wanted to see it would take you to tell know; how long you could live with the guilt.

Nick: Selina told us that you chickened out!

Shane: so let me get this straight; you knew all along?

Lexi: yup. And that means you've never had your first kiss!

{after 3 hours of senseless TV watching; they decide to go to the mall. And surprise, surprise: they watch a movie}

[after the movie]

Shane: guys, I dunno about you, but I feel tired.

Kevin: yeah, me too

Lexi: wanna sleep at the hotel?

Nick: yeah! Let's make stuff for you tube.

Lexi: but first……. Let's get some smoothies.

[and they go to the smoothie stand]

lexi: one strawberry with grenadine syrup.

Nick: kiwi- lime please

Shane: and 2 green teas.

[at Lexi's hotel]

Kevin: let's play truth or dare

Nick: cool

Lexi: I'm in

Shane: hey! Don't forget about meeee!

Lexi: nick, you spin the bottle

Nick: alrighty then.

[Just then there's a knock at the door]

Delivery boy: somebody ordered 3 pizzas?

Shane: That's us.

Delivery boy: The Hawaiian, all meat and vegetarian?

Shane: yap

Delivery boy: um, Miss Natalia, can I have you autograph?

Lexi: of course you can. Got paper?

[Lexi scribbles on a flyer]

Delivery boy: thanks!

{They walk to the couch}

Nick: yum, finally, pizza!

Lexi: fresh from the oven. You wanna watch music vids?

Kevin: No thanks

Lexi: ah! I know. The Wii!

Shane: cool!

Kevin: tennis?

Nick: followed by golf!

Lexi: let's not forget boxing!

[After a gazillion hours of playing with the Wii; they finally decide to sleep]

{they exchange goodnights}

lexi: night guys

everybody else: good night


	4. the truth

{the next morning like 8 am}

[lexi's cell rings(a motorockr E8, mind you)]

Lexi (groggily): Hello?

Serge: sorry to wake you up this early ms. Diaz, but I have extraordinary news for you!

Lexi (excited): what? What is it?

Serge: I, along with the head of allure Paris would like to ask if you could do a shoot for, just that, allure Paris!

Lexi: wow! How long will I be there?

Serge (feeling deflated): er, miss diaz, permanently.

Lexi(nabigla): permanently?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! No way!

Serge (sighing): now, now miss Diaz. You don't have to decide right now, this offer's good for a few weeks. So, think about it.

Lexi: ok, but the chances are as slim as me

Serge: ok, whatever you say. bye

Lexi: bye

[just then, Kevin wakes up]

Kevin : you look worried.

Lexi(guiltily): what? No

Kevin: I know you, that's your worried face.

Lexi: I have a worried face?

kevin: yes, your face looks like it's ready to sag and you can't help but sigh

Lexi(hastily): it's just, serge offered allure, Paris magazine.

Kevin: ok cool, when is the shoot?

Lexi: permanently

Kevin: you did decline it right?

Lexi: of course I did! But serge said he'll give me a few weeks to completely think about it.

Kevin: serge and his hardheaded self

Lexi: you can't tell anyone

Kevin: why not?

Lexi: cause everybody will feel sorry for me; and [lexi fidgets and blushes]

Kevin: your in love with Shane aren't yo-

Nick: who's in love with who?

Kevin(looking all nervous): ah er nobody

Lexi: aahhh what the heck, you'll find sooner or later: me- Shane

Nick: ok, and I'm assuming he doesn't know

[lexi nods her head]

nick: and I'm assuming you don't want him to know

[lexi nods her head again]

lexi: yeah, if he knew it would change absolutely everything

Kevin: not to mention ruin your friendship

Lexi: let's not make it worse. Ok?

Kev and nick: yup

L: I'll play the Wii if you need me

[Shane walks in to play with the Wii]

10 minutes later………….

l: ACE!!

S(shaking her hand): good game, good game.

K and N (with half a bagel in their mouths): you got beaten by a twelve year old! Haha!

S: yeah, yeah. Guys, can I ask you a favor?

L: depends, whose bloody carpet do you want us to clean up?

S: very funny. I just wanna find a girlfriend on myspace

N: why?

S: I dunno, I just do

K: ok

L: hey guys, you remember diane?

S: yeah, why?

L: she's back in town and she's throwing this huge bash tonught, and we're invited!

N: cool!! What time?

L: at 9:00 sharp a hawaiian luau sot of thing… so swimsuits, speedos .. you get the pic.

{at the party}

diane: OMG! Lexi, is that you?

L: is _that_ you?

D: why yes, yes it is

L: the last time I saw you was when we were still 9 years old!

D: so, waddya say? Let's dance the night away!!

L: like old times?

D: like old times!

[after 2 hours of dancing they finally decide to take a break at the drink table]

{lexi was talking to her best friend when suddenly…}

nat (covers her eyes with his hands): remember me?

L; NAT?!?!?!?!


	5. forgiving, remembering

[at diane's terrace]

L: I have no problem starting over. I'm completely ok with the fact that you cheated on me.

Na: that's good. So, friends?

L: friends. And since we're friends; I have a confession to make…… back in second grade, when you were making your sandwich for home ec. I was the one who switched your sugar with salt.

Na: you what?! I punched danny kessler off the monkey bars for that!

L: sorry N; couldn't resist.

Na: and since your honest with me. I have a bigger confession to make; remember the wedding?…. remember when you made diane and I get some fresh air? An-

L: I think we both know what happened

Na: and I took pictures of me kissing her?…..yeah, it was because of those pills

L: yes, and I've forgiven you for that already.

Na: no! It's not that. Since I've felt so guilty for what I just did. I decided to go to carl's place; but it didn't get any better there. They put those pills again in my drink. But I had one too many of those. I ended up actin insane. And since I couldn't control myself any more I posted those scandalous pictures of me and her kissing. But I blamed it on the press. And the next morning I just couldn't take it anymore; so I booked a flight to spain; where I was a nobody. And convinced my parents that boarding school was good for me. And when the pictures of Diane and I came out. You accused me of cheating on you. And blamed it on the press…… where I left-

L: and never said goodbye. It makes sense now… but wait; why didn't you tell me on the truth then and there?

Na: because! I'd rather you know I cheated on you than what I really did……I mean you put me up on a pedestal. And if you found out about what I did; you'd never look at me again.

L{pauses for a while}: oh my gosh, it's a lot… but I don't hate you. It's just a lot to take in right now.

Na: so now, who did you have your first kiss with?

L; oh, I didn't have my first kiss yet.

Na: really?

L; yeah. I'm just waiting for the right guy yah know.

Na: oh really? Or is it because you were waiting for me? (jokingly)

L: would you like to be pushed off this terrace?

Na: no

L: that's what I thought.

Na: so let's completely start over?

L: yes please!

{at the drink table}

Na(holding up his glass of soda): so, here's to a new beginning?

L(gets her camera and snaps photos of them): to a new beginning.


	6. myspace, yourspace

[the next morning]

{lexi's at the computer with a serious look. when shane comes}

S: watcha doin'?

L: you said you wanted a girlfriend via myspace right? You signed up for myspace last night, and you got about 70 hits in 12 hours.

S: is that good?

L: well…yeah in a way. But since you got that many hits in that little time means you sound really really desperate. Gimme your password and I'll give your profile a makeover.

S: no way am I giving you my password.

L: then how the heck am I supposed to get you a girlfriend?

S: I'll sign in myself

L: then what are we waiting for?

S: for you to get your butt off that seat

L: oops.

[S: taps in his email and password]

S: there

L: so, first, put some things you want from her. Like "loves dogs".

S: okay. {Taps in his criteria}

L: okay, next turn you profile to network only. Because if it's public, you'll sound desperate. And if it's to friends only, then you have a guy who's too protective of himself. So just sit back, and have an awesome day. Thank you for choosing alex airlines.

S: hahahaha.

L: you need to wait for about a day or week though.

{a couple of weeks later, they evaluated his dates so far}

L: so, how were they?

S: terrible and not bad.

L:Who would you date again?

S: Mica, althea, katrina, maxine, karina, marian.

L: and never ever again?

S: jammie, francine, pauline, isabella and the number one, numero uno: MARGO!

L(sarcastically): Gee, I wonder why.

{a few more dates and days later, lexi realizes she needs to tell shane before it's too late. But then….}

Lexi: Um…Shane, I have something to tell you.

Shane: me too, I have some thing to tell you. but me first

[Lexi's expression becomes hopeful]

Lexi: ok, sure

Shane: Mica and I are going steady!

[Lexi's expression changes]

lexi: oh? Wow, I' so happy for you, really.

Shane: so, what were you gonna tell me?

Lexi: nah, it's not important anymore

Shane: tell me, go ahead

Lexi: well, I checked and I found someone who fit your criteria… but don't worry, I didn't make plans for you

Shane: oh, ok

Lexi: oh, there's a pool party tonight. 8:00 at Diane's place. Unfortunately, invitation only. Sorry mica, you can't come. I really wish you could; yah know, get to know you better.

Shane: ok cool, sorry, M. even lexi wants you to come.

Mica: it's cool

Lexi: maybe next time I can pull a few strings and you can come!

Mica: (to Shane) your best friend is the best!

[At Diane's loft; Shane and lexi feel glum]

Kevin: I didn't go to this party to see my best friend get her heart broken; or my brother to not be in the mood to party.

Nick: that's why I have this (pulls out a pack of pills)

Kevin: what the heck is that?!?!?!?!?!

Nick: it's something to help them loosen up

Kevin: is it dangerous?

Nick: Not at all. Just drop a couple of them in their drink and you'll see them in instant party mode.

Kevin: how frequent should I give it to them?

Nick: Just once…ok let's split up.

[Kevin heads for Shane, while nick heads for lexi]

[nick and kevin try to do their best but they keep on motioning to each other that there's no luck until they lose sight of each other but when they do become successful. they head for the other person and put another dose in their drink which is twice the recommended dose]

(and this happens)

L: don't cha just love to party?

S: till I drop dead!!

{they ended up doing dumb stuff like dancing on tables, sliding on the railings of the stairs and…well……this:}

s: you wanna get away from here?

L: sure

[they go to diane's room]

S: you wanna watch TV?

L: of course!

{they sit on her bed}

S: you know what I've always wanted to do?….this

[pulls out a camera and kisses her]

S: cherry flavor?

L: raspberry

[they pause for a moment. Just listening to the music]

L: I love you

S: I love you too


	7. never coming back again

[at one in the morning nick and kevin finally find shane and lexi. Barely able to walk and with a massive hadache. They take them to the hotel where paparazzi were swarming them]

{the next day; about 10:00 in the morning. We find lexi in her bed with a pounding headache. And nick sitting at the foot of her bed}

L(groggily): my head

Nick: hey, lie down… do you remember last night?

L: wait, give me a minute… oh my God……OH MY GOD. Yeah.

Nick: you got kinda crazy back there.

L: kinda? KINDA?!

Nick: yeah, in an understated way

L: oh my God. You think he took my "I love you" seriously?

Nick(handing her; her cellphone): only one way to find out.

L: no. I just need time to think. I wanna avoid him at all costs right now. Now, if you don't mind, I'll dress up and order room service. I'm just not up for anyhting right now.

Ni: sure.

L: You wanna stick around for free food?

Ni: nah not really.

{At the terrace}

Lexi(tearfully): hello? Serge? I would like to accept your offer. I'm gonna go to Paris.

Serge: Alright, Ms. Diaz. I shall send you a plane the day after tomorrow?

Lexi: no, send it ASAP.

Serge: Alright Ms. Diaz, the earliest plane that I can send for you is tomorrow night. At 9:00 PM, sharp.

Lexi: okay. Are you sure there is no earlier plane?

Serge: yes Ms. Diaz, this is the earliest plane that allure can send you.

Lexi: okay

{The next day}

Kevin: hello?

Lexi: kev, I accepted the offer for Paris.

Kevin: you WHAT?

Lexi: but you can't tell Shane anything, please

Kevin: why not?

Lexi: because he's the reason I'm leaving

Kevin: wh- oh…OH

Lexi: please, you can tell nick, but not anybody else, please.

Kevin: when are you leaving?

Lexi: I'll IM you when I'm packing my things

Kevin: can Nick and I come?

Lexi: sure, just not Shane, he absolutely CANNOT know about my leaving.

Kevin: ok

Lexi: okay, bye

{Kevin goes to nick in the living room}

Kevin: nick, lexi accepted the offer for allure.

Nick (not getting the point): okay? When is the shoot?

Kevin: not here! She's going to Paris

Nick: okay, tell her to bring back some baguettes, the one with the sesame seeds on them.

Kevin: you idiot! Permanently!

Nick: what? Does Shane know?

Kevin: We can't tell him

Nick: why not?

Kevin: he's the reason she's leaving

{in the kitchen/ dining room}

Denise Jonas: Shane, call your brothers for lunch.

Shane: ok

{Living room}

Shane: hey guys, have lunch already

Nick, Kevin: ok

{Kitchen/dining room}

[There is a deafening silence in the air; Shane and Denise try to cut it]

Denise: so, what are you kids up to today?

Shane: not much really.

Nick: nothing

Shane [feeling awkward]: so, you watched the game last night?

Kevin: yeah, it's ok

[and they eat in silence]

{at the boys' room, 3:00}

Shane: you wanna play video games?

Kevin: nah, I'm not up for it

Shane: nick?

Nick: nope

Shane: come on guys, why are you so depressed?

Nick: We're not depressed, we just have nothing to talk about.

Kevin: and we're just bored, really

[just then, Kevin's cellphone rings ]

{Kevin elbows nick and motions to his cellphone}

Shane: who's that?

Kevin: uh….we gotta go

Shane: ok, cool. Where're we going?

Nick: sorry…uh….you can't

Shane: why not?

Kevin: sorry Shane, but nick and I really really have to go.

Shane: aawww , come on guys. You won't even know I'm there.

Nick: sorry man. You can't


	8. Silence

[in Lexi's hotel]

(knocking)

{lexi opens the door}

lexi: oh, hey guys!

Kevin: lex, you do not know how hard it is to tell him he can't go.

Lexi: and you do not know how hard it is to forget about him.

Nick (handing a paper bag): we brought this for you

Kevin: we knew you'd like it

Lexi: oh my gosh! It's a Louis Vuitton bag!……with a………key chain?

Kevin: not just a key chain.

Nick: it's a key chain slash memory card. With all the pictures, videos, conversations and poems that we could cram into one memory card

Kevin: unfortunately, it was barely ¼ of what we had saved on our computer.

Nick: that's why we also have these

[Kevin pulls out seven more memory card/ key chains]

lexi: aawww, I'll never forget you guys

[hugs both of them]

lexi: I'll email you guys a million times a day!

Nick(with glimmering eyes): now now, not a million…..TWO MILLION!

L: guys, before I leave; can I see this city for one last time?

Kevin(his voice breaking): I'd be mad if you didn't

[they go to the country club pool, their fave bistro, that rickety old park bench, their favorite diner, their #1 smoothie place at the mall, the old swing at the park, that old building where they used to play as kids and many, many more]

{at shane, nick and kevin's room}

Ni: I can't believe she's going.

K: yeah me too.

[shane walks in]

S: hey, you guys ok?

K: yeah, we're good. I gotta wash the dishes.

Ni: I gotta take a bath.

S: whatever

[the 2 brothers part, leaving shane in the room with nick's cellphone]

{shane picks it up and sees lexi's message. "Goodbye"}

at the washington airport

[lex is walking to the plane; bags in tow]

lexi is thinking "they say if you love someone you set them free, I guess I love you……. A lot. And I never ever wanna see your face again. I wanna forget all about you, what happened."


	9. Leaving you behind

[she's 20 feet from the plane. When suddenly….]

s: lexiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[she stops, her heart beating fast and continues to walk]

shane (running): LEXI!!!! Please

[lexi now stops with her heat beating even faster and tears streaming down her face. While shane runs till they're ten feet apart]

shane(breathlessly): lex. please. Don't. go. I…I…. I love you

[lex, still, with her back towards shane wants to run to the plane]

s: please. I love you, I always have and I always will.

[lexi with her back still to shane; finally replies]

L: yah know what? It's too little too late. I love you, I always have. But guess what? (turns around) I'm going away. Why? To correct the biggest mistake in the history of mistakes. "What?" you ask? Wrong question! "who?" you! That's right, you! Loving you is absolutely the biggest mistake in my life. And besides [her voice starts to break] they say of you love someone…..you should set them free. It's for everybody's sake not just mine, not just yours, but for everybody.

{it starts to rain…..HARD}

S(his voice starting to break too): what about that night?

L: that night was a mistake. Yeah, yeah we had our first kiss. So what? We said "I love you" Big deal! I may remember that, but I will only know you as that old friend of mine. Not that friend I grew up with….went to the same school with and certainly not the 19-year old guy who kissed me when I was twelve. No! you will only be the first guy I kissed- back when I was just twelve.

{now they're soaking wet}

[when after what seems like an eternity…..]

Shane(now with red and glittering eyes): so…….this means…..(he can't even bring himself to say it)

L: goodbye

S(shaking his head): (softly) n-no…please. Don't.

L: sorry

S: goodbye……..

L: ……………….forever

[and they part; shane breaks down to his knees while lexi very very tearfully walks to the plane like nothing happened]

{she takes a few steps up the jet, a few more… when she's on the last step. She pauses; takes a deep breath and continues her way to her comfortable seat. Her personal stewardess hands he a towel while she stares out the window sobbing even more}

L(whispers): I love you shane. Never forget that. But I need to forget about you. I'm sorry..………...

Goodbye!

[12 hours later. It's 10:00 pm in Paris]

{lexi is walking out the airport while talikng to diane. When she takes one step out of the airport. she has to catch her breath when…… She sees this captivating view of the Eiffel tower; glistening in it's magnifisence against the dark night sky while saying:}

L: I'm finally free.

{THE END}


End file.
